Os Convidados
by Roberta di Angelo
Summary: Em 1997, Gina, Harry , Draco, Pansy e Mary, completos desconhecidos uns para os outros, recebem o mesmo convite de analisarem durante duas semanas uma casa mal-assombrada no nordeste dos Estados Unidos. Há 3 séculos um filho assassinou seus pais e irmãos a sangue frio. E desde então a casa vive rodeada por lendas, espíritos macabros e histórias horripilantes.


Pansy Parkinson:

Ela havia acabado de acordar, o sol brilhava lá fora, tirou o lençol que a cobria, sorriu ao perceber que não perdera o hábito de dormir sem roupa. Caminhou lentamente até o banheiro de seu apartamento, olhou-se no espelho e sorriu, estava perfeita. Suas olheiras tinham sumido, sua cara de sono estava se desfazendo pouco a pouco, seu cabelo continuava preso num coque frouxo com algumas mechas escapando. Coçou os olhos e reprimiu um bocejo enquanto lavava o rosto. Pansy espreguiçou-se e puxou um longo e lindo roupão negro. Afim de iluminar seu apartamento, Pansy caminhou preguiçosamente até a janela enquanto tentava sem sucesso dar um nó no roupão. Depois de três ou quatro tentativas frustradas ela desistiu e juntou o roupão com as mãos. Abriu-as respirando fundo e soltou as mãos do roupão enquanto colocava na outra janela, o roupão de Pansy abriu-se um pouco mais, ela não ligou, pelo contrário ajudou-o, abriu ainda mais o roupão. Pansy piscou umas três vezes, era verão, estava quente. Pansy foi novamente ao banheiro, puxou um roupão branco e voltou a janela, observando o movimento Pansy sorriu ao perceber que alguns homens passavam na rua. Retirou o roupão preto e pôs o Branco, ele estava meio molhado, o que o deixava mais transparente, além de colar ainda mais no corpo, deixando evidente suas curvas, mas ela simplesmente não se importava. Como estava calor Pansy percebeu que o roupão abafava ainda mais, retirou os braços dele fazendo um nó frouxo e abriu o outro lado da janela dupla. Ela sorriu e espreguiçou-se, os enormes seios da garota subindo junto. Ela sorriu e olhou para eles, levantou-os numa altura claramente exagerada, mal aguentado o peso. Eram enormes, mais da metade ficava fora da sua mão, além de serem extremamente pesados. Ela saiu e foi para a sacada, debruçou-se lá e o nó do roupão se desfez. Ela abriu a boca quando ele caiu no chão. Ela voltou ao quarto e pegou uma toalha, enrolando-se dos seios para baixo, Pansy voltou a sacada. Debruçou-se e percebeu que machucava seus seios, ela se virou e foi até seu quarto, pegando um short e uma jaqueta, ela sorriu e voltou a janela, olhou para frente e pode ver os homens fazendo um muxoxo. Ela riu e desabotoou a jaqueta para se debruçar na janela, deixando os seios numa posição "confortável", ela pode olhar para cima. Cansada, Pansy voltou ao seu quarto, puxou uma toalha e deitou-se na cama, abrindo a jaqueta e tirando o short, usando somente a toalha como cobertor. Ela olhou para cima e percebeu que o céu, por algum milagre estava inteiramente limpo. Fechou os olhos sentindo a leve e agradável brisa. Ficou assim por um longo tempo antes de conseguir pegar no sono. Quando acordou, já tinha se passado algumas horas. Se espreguiçou e foi enrolada numa toalha até a sacada onde se debruçou novamente, vários homens a encaravam, quase comendo-a com os olhos. Ela sorriu ainda mais e ajeitou rapidamente a toalha. Ela olhou para cima e percebeu que um homem a encarava fixamente, boquiaberto. Ela riu e piscou para ele, ele sorriu para ela e ela olhou para ele, ele a encarava fazendo uma pergunta silenciosa. Ela pareceu entender o que ele queria e afirmou sorrindo, ele fez um 22 com as mãos e ela afirmou balançando a cabeça e sorrindo timidamente. Ele olhou para o quarto dela e depois para o dela, ela entendendo fez um movimento de cabeça indicando o quarto dela, ele assentiu e continuou olhando para ela. Ela sorriu e abriu a toalha, deixando o homem apreciar seu corpo por meros segundos antes de se virar e tirar a toalha por completo. Ela ainda se abaixou duas vezes para pegar os roupões antes de finalmente entrar no apartamento.

Ela estava sorrindo imensamente, há tempos ela não tinha um homem para brincar assim. O último fora o que? Há uma semana? Isso, o último havia sido há uma semana. Ela riu e foi rebolando até o banheiro, parando umas duas ou três vezes durante o percurso. Soltou os longos cabelos castanhos e foi até a cozinha pegando uma taça de vinho e voltando para o banheiro. Colocou a taça ao lado da banheira, ligou-a e pôs um aroma de morango. Suspirou e enfim pode tomar um banho decente. Cruzou as pernas tomando um bom gole de vinho. Passou um bom tempo ali, relaxando e tomando vinho até seu telefone começar a tocar.

– Merda! – ela murmurou enquanto saia da banheira e limpava a espuma com a toalha – Que merda!

Ela correu até a sala para pegar o telefone, enrolada numa toalha. Pansy olhou para os lados e encontrou, ofegante pela corrida atendeu-o.

Alô?! – ela murmurou – Quem é?

– Pansy? – ouviu-se uma voz atrás da linha

– Chefe?! – ela perguntou espantada – é o senhor?

– Sim, agora Pansy, por favor me escute – ele murmurou – eu preciso falar com você.

– Fale – ela respondeu jogando a toalha na cama e se sentando – Estou aqui.

– Pois bem – ele sussurrou – eu preciso de um favor seu, Pans. No momento é só isso que tenho para lhe falar, não posso falar mais nada. Por favor Pansy, tem uma pessoa na sua porta neste exato momento que pode lhe explicar direito.

– Ok, – ela respirou fundo – ok.

– Obrigada – ele murmurou antes de desligar o telefone.

Pansy respirou fundo balançando a cabeça, já devia estar acostumada com isso, contudo, não estava. Olhou para os lados, o sol estava mais quente, devia ser por volta de meio dia. Ela prendeu a respiração, daqui a pouco teria que ir trabalhar.

Suspirando, Pansy foi até seu guarda roupa e colocou uma calça e uma blusa de seda - com bastante dificuldade - olhou para a blusa e percebeu que esta estava num estado critico, estava a ponto de rasgar. Suspirou pesadamente, teria que comprar roupas novas em breve. Descalça, foi até a porta do apartamento e o abriu. E de fato tinha alguém lá.

Uma mulher de olhos azul escuro, pele alva e cabelos negros na altura dos ombros, estava lá segurando uma pasta escura, usando um terno preto. Muito elegante por sinal. Pansy quase revirou os olhos por isso, gentinha besta.

— Não vai me convidar para entrar?

Pansy pareceu envergonhada por não ter convidado a mulher antes.

— Claro. — disse ela, depois de hesitar por alguns segundos.

Ela se afastou um da porta e deixou que a mulher entrasse.

— Mary — caminhou até um sofá negro ao lado de uma pequena estante de livros e sentou-se cruzando as pernas graciosamente. Com a mão fez um gesto para Pansy juntar-se a ela.

Deixou que Mary falasse primeiro.

— Prazer, senhorita Parkinson. Eu sou Mary Vittek, advogada da corporação Dumbledore.

A morena fez uma pausa sutil, esperando a outra dizer algo, como não disse, continuou:

— Tudo bem. Entendo que a senhorita está curiosa, portanto vou direto ao ponto. — disse calmamente.

Pegou uma pasta escura, ao lado do sofá, apoiou-a sob o colo e, delicadamente, retirou um envelope branco, liso, sem gravuras, sem palavras grifadas ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse dedurar seu conteúdo.

— O que é isso? — questionou a morena.

— Aí dentro está o que o Sr. Dumbledore dispõe-se a pagar-lhe por seus serviços.

Dumbledore? Pagamento? Serviços? O que estava acontecendo ali?

— Não estou entendendo, senhorita Vittek. — argumentou, empurrando o envelope para a morena. — Eu já trabalho para ele.

— Me chame de Mary. — pediu ela, exibindo mais sorrisos que Pansy sabia serem falsos.

— Que serviço o Sr. Alvo Dumbledore, quer que eu faça agora?

— Sente-se, abra o envelope, leia e podemos conversar.

Pansy sentou-se e após alguns segundos lendo o envelope boquiabriu-se de tamanho absurdo que havia ali.

— Ele quer que eu faça isso mesmo? — ela perguntou incrédula fitando a mulher a sua frente.

— Exatamente senhorita Parkinson. — ela respondeu pegando a pasta e se levantando do sofá já se preparando para sair. — Pense direito e podemos conversa...

— Espere — Pansy respondeu pondo a mão no ombro da mulher forçando-a à se sentar — eu já tenho uma resposta.

— É mesmo? — ela perguntou arrumando o terno — e qual seria?

— Pode dizer ao Srº Alvo Dumbledore que eu aceito esse desafio. — ela respondeu séria e firme.


End file.
